guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Armor of Frost
crap crap crap crap crap. Works great till the warrior just presses F2 and switches...This skill is particularly poor in comparison to Frigid armour (nightfall skill) that 1) provides almost the same amount of armour, 2) recharges faster than it runs out (at high lvls of water magic) 3) provides immunity to SF. Armor of frost needs some serious buffing 88.106.131.8 11:22, 8 January 2007 (CST) :It gives better armour (if water <15). It lasts longer. It has one second casting time, while you spend 2 seconds on casting frigid armor (it says: "interrupt me!"). So it's not crap - exspecially that water mages rarely use fire spells. Drawbacks are: longer recharge ant bonus only for physical damage. BTW you can use both...Archeont 12:40, 11 January 2007 (CST) :Ah, but there you are wrong. It is absolute junk. Any melee fighter who's worth 2 cents carries an elemental copy of their weapon, not to mention pvp is constant, so a defensive skill that isn't is furthermore worthless. ::Did this spell get nerfed? No more immunity to burning? --67.170.232.253 20:36, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::Nevermind, Frigid Armor--67.170.232.253 20:37, 26 March 2007 (CDT) This spell? Forget about it! It only gives you armor against physical damage. Can you fit this in your skillbar when you have the option to take Armor of Mist, and Frigid Armor? If you were a Hydromancer, you're telling me you'd actually use this skill when you're limited to 8 skills? If you're that worried about physical damage, take Mist Form. Brighton Alexander 17:43, 23 January 2007 (CST) :I have to agree - this is a horrible skill. plusses: cheap casting cost, 1 second casting time. Minuses - it's unmaintainable, only works against physical damage (so only useful in certain areas of PvE) and it's a Water skill and Eles generally only run water at the end of prophecies, getting a couple of masters in nightfall (stop the running rangers and protecting the siege engines) and in PvP. I'm sure they made the recharge time to prevent farming with it, but as you said, if you're farming physical just use Mist Form. I generally prefer earth magic for farming except when running is necessary first.--Falseprophet 12:07, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::I think the only reason this hasn't gotten a real buff is because it can be used effectively in PvP...versus most common weapons with prefixes like Zealous, Vampiric, Sundering, Furious, Cruel, Poisonous, etc etc, this works just fine. True, many try to use Ebon, and there is always the odd person using Fiery for MoR or such, but that is not a whole lot. PvE though...I agree completely, pretty much obsolete now. (T/ ) 20:41, 26 March 2007 (CDT) vs Frigid Armor Why would you want to use this instead of Frigid Armor? WIth low levels of Water Magic, Armor of Frost does give a bigger armor bonus, but it doesn't last long enough to be kept up constantly like Frigid Armor can. FA also makes you immune to burning and you can still use Fire Magic as well. Silver Sunlight 14:19, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :O nevermind lol I see it was on the talk page earlier Silver Sunlight 14:20, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Can't use with.. Hamstorm. :'( : and u can't echomend! :: Ah, you're wrong about Hamstorm. The AoF recharge is longer than the duration. A skilled fighter learns to time their Fire Storm volleys during the Armor of Frost downtime. That way, it tells people: "Don't even think of touching me while my defenses are down, suckers" and destroys them at no penalty to you! -- AudreyChandler 04:40, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::Clever bastard just broke guild wars. IMBA i say!--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 17:33, 9 June 2009 (UTC)